


An Explosively Tailored Christmas

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [23]
Category: Ghosts of the Shadow Market Series - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Kelly Link, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Tree, F/M, Holidays, Malfunctioning Inventions, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 23 of 25 Days of Pairings: Cecily/Gabriel (Gabrily)Gabriel is sent off to investigate the latest explosion in their home.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	An Explosively Tailored Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> I tagged Alex Lightwood and not Alexander Lightwood to avoid any confusion.
> 
> That being said his name is Alexander Lightwood and from what I remember (it's been a bit) only called Alex by Anna.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Gabriel held the fold of the clothing as Cecily leaned in to put the pin when a shattering noise followed by an explosion caused Anna, their oldest, to jump and the pin her mother was holding to prick her. 

“Ow!” exclaimed Anna as she looked to her mother with a slight pout. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t move,” Cecily replied, carefully inspecting Anna’s leg and the trouser’s material. “Gabriel, go see what that was, while I finish putting the last ones in.” 

“Stay still for your mom now; we can’t have you going to the Christmas Party in an ill-fitted suit,” Gabriel said as he stood up walked by his wife, placing a soft kiss on her cheek as he passed, “I’ll be back, hopefully, it wasn’t the furniture again.” 

“Chris’s just trying to make them easier to clean!” Anna called out to defend her brother as Gabriel left to check. 

Gabriel shook his head, walked down the small hallway, and saw a thin haze of smoke coming from the living room. He and Cecily had hoped, placing him on babysitting duty would dissuade him from tinkering with something. Gabriel turned into the living room and was met with the sight of his fourteen-year-old holding baby Alexander on his lap and a remote in hand. 

“Alright, this time for sure! I fixed the shorting wires, so this time it shouldn’t spark,” Christopher moved his little brother’s hands on the button and pushed down to ignite his newest invention. 

“Christo-”

Gabriel’s words were cut short by the high squeak of machinery jamming and then another spark, but this time, when Gabriel looked to where the noise was coming from, he was met with the sight of their still undecorated tree going up in flames. They had just purchased the tree earlier in the day and had promised they would decorate it after tailoring Anna’s suit for the party. 

Instinct took over, and he started patting himself down for his Steele, only to remember he had taken it out of his pocket while assisting his wife. 

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” Christopher stated over the cheering claps of Alexander in his lap. “No Alexander fire means the invention failed; it’s not a cheering thing.” 

“Cecily!” Gabriel yelled out as he rushed to open the large living room window and took the curtains, wrapping them around the still burning tree and pushing it all out the window into the snow-covered garden outside. He watched from the open window as the snow started to put out the fire, pushing the snow gathered around the window on top of it for good measure. 

“What’s wrong?” Cecily asked as she entered quickly, followed by Anna now back in one of her day-to-day suits. “Gabriel, where’s the tree we just purchased and stop letting the cold in; it’s freezing out there, and Alexander doesn’t have a coat on.” 

Christopher handed Alexander to his mom and walked over to the window, looking down at the now extinguished tree and the black outline it left around it. “We honor your sacrifice Fir Tree Lightwood, ashes to dust with you.” 

“Christopher, close that window. I swear you and your father both want to catch a cold,” Cecily scolded and took a blanket on the couch to wrap their youngest. 

“What did you try and make this time, Chris?” Anna asked as she looked around the room and saw the wires and tools laying on the floor. 

“I wanted to make the Christmas tree turn,” Christopher explained as he waved to the parts of the invention still left on the floor. “That way, we could put decorations all over it and always be able to see them. It’s boring only putting them in the front.” 

“A spinning tree does sound amazing,” Gabriel praised, closing the windows and turning to Christopher. “But what did we say about experimenting while watching your baby brother?” 

“I wouldn’t have let anything happen to him,” Christopher replied. “He was safe with me! I even put my goggles on him so nothing could get in his eyes.” 

Cecily looked down at the fussing baby in her hands, and he did indeed still have his older brother’s goggles on still. She looked over to Gabriel, who was currently giving her the ‘help me’ eyes. 

“What I think your dad means is that Alexander isn’t wearing a helmet, Christopher. Something could’ve flown and hit him.” 

“So next time, I should put a helmet on him too,” Christopher repeated as he wrote it down in his small notepad. 

“Maybe Alexander can help you with the planning instead of the testing, Chris,” Anna attempted and looked over her brother’s shoulder at what Christopher was planning next. 

Gabriel rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighed before looking at his wife. Cecily attempted to take the goggles off of their youngest, while Alexander was adamantly trying to reach for and keep them. 

“Alright, who is coming with me to get a new tree,” Gabriel asked, ruffling Christopher’s hair. “We can even stop by Charlotte and Henry’s, so maybe he can help you out with your new idea.” 

“I’ll go get Alexander dressed,” Cecily agreed and looked around the living room. “Can you help Anna and Christopher tidy up the room before we go?”

“Of course, Cecy,” Gabriel replied, making his way to Cecily and placing a small kiss on her forehead. “We will be here waiting.” 

“No more prototypes till you talk to your godfather, Christopher,” Cecily called out as she left with Alexander. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Two pairings left! If you have any questions or prompts please drop them in my [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask) on [Tumblr](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/).
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
